The Bow of Brilliance
by PastaPrincess
Summary: Ummmm, basically Jasmine is kidnapped by some weird creatures and it's up to Leif to rescue her.
1. The Kidnapping

Deltora Quest 3  
  
The bow of brilliance  
  
Chapter1- the kidnapping  
  
The air was filled with laughter and joy. A carnival was being held to celebrate the return of the slaves. Jasmine wandered around looking lost. She was so happy that everything was well again but her mind was still troubled. She couldn't find Leif anywhere. He was supposed to have met her at the fountain an hour ago, but he still wasn't there. She was beginning to feel worried. He wasn't usually late. "Although" she thought to herself "he can look after himself. I may as well enjoy myself" little did she know this decision would have such a great effect on Leif, Deltora and her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leif walked around the carnival, looking at stalls and eating sugared treats. He was sure he was forgetting something important, but he wasn't sure what. He racked his brain trying to think what it was, but with no avail. But by the time he remembered, it would be too late.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jasmine sat by the fountain, surrounded by flowers and trees. Her friend Kree the blackbird settled in a tree nearby. Filli cautiously came out from underneath Jasmine's jacket collar. Neither Kree nor Filli liked being around so many people. Jasmine knew this, so she whispered to them "I want to go back to the carnival to find Leif." She looked up to face Kree "Kree, I want you to take Filli, go somewhere away from all these people, until the carnival is finished." She placed the little furry creature on the blackbird's back and waved as Kree flew into the sky. Jasmine was alone. There was no one to see the approaching figures. No one to hear her muffled screams as she was captured from behind. Nobody to see her blindfolded and carried away by four figures in black. In five minutes they were gone, and so was Jasmine. 


	2. The Search for Jasmine

Chapter 2-the search for Jasmine  
  
Leif sat down, his memory a blur. What was he supposed to do? Did he have to give someone something? No. Then with a painful feeling, as if an arrow had pierced his heart, he remembered. Jasmine. It was all coming back now. He was supposed to meet her at the fountain an hour ago. "You fool Leif, " He thought to himself as he ran towards the gardens "please jasmine, still be there" Leif was so angry at himself "why would she still be there, you let her down. For all you know she could be running back to the Forests of Silence right now." He ran into the gardens where jasmine had been sitting earlier. I'm too late. Oh, why didn't I remember? He searched everywhere around the gardens, But jasmine wasn't there. Then as he was just about to sit down, a shape blocked out the sun. Kree! The bird swooped down to land on Leif's shoulder. Filli crawled down to rest on Leif's arm. "So she hasn't fled to the forests of silence. There is no way she would leave Kree and Filli behind." He sighed in relief. But he was troubled "Then where was she?" by the look of Kree, he had been searching for her for quite a while. If a bird couldn't find her what chance did Leif have? Suddenly, Filli scurried off Leif's arm to investigate something he had seen. Leif hurried after him, to find him pulling something out of the ground. Leif dived to help him and slowly pulled out something silver and shiny. A dagger! But Leif recognised this dagger. It belonged to.. Jasmine. He had seen this blade so many times he would have bet his life, that it was hers. Leif inspected the dagger. Its tip was stained with blood. But it was not the blood of past foes. This blood was fresh. Someone had been stabbed with this blade in the last hour. But who? 


	3. Leif's Duty

Chapter3-Leif's duty  
  
As Leif was finding clues of her whereabouts, Jasmine awoke from deep slumber. Her head was in pain and she felt suffocated and trapped. She didn't know where she was but she noticed that wherever she was there was a gentle rocking like on the sea. Her hands and feet where tied together but her head was free. She then realised she was in a sack or bag of some sort. She started to push her head through the top of the bag, tearing the material as she went. Outside, it was a clear night. The sound of water and a soft whispering were the only sounds to be heard. Jasmine sat up with a start. She was in the back of a long, skinny boat, in the middle of a vast body of water. She glanced to the front of the boat. Four figures had their backs turned to her and were speaking softly to each other. "What are we going to do when the emerald-eyed one awakens?" the figure at the front of the boat laughed "she will not awaken for a while yet. She is so weak, she will be out for another day at least." This one is the leader of the group, Jasmine thought. They sound more focused and in charge. The one closest to Jasmine argued, "she may look weak, but looks can be deceiving." The voice belonged to a male. Holding his arm he said " My arm still troubles me where she stabbed it." The leader replied, " Any wound from a dagger that sharp would do sufficient damage. No matter who drives it." The wounded one replied, "Well I think we should be careful none the less." You'd better be careful, Jasmine thought to herself. But she did not move. She wanted to know what they were planning, plus she needed to get rid of the chains that bounded her arms and feet. Yes, it would be best to wait. She just hoped Leif would find the clues she left behind. She was sure she would need help if she was ever to be free.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in the palace gardens, it was dark, but Leif searched for more clues of jasmine's whereabouts. All he had found was her dagger, and although he was overjoyed when he found it, his joy was changing to fear for Jasmine's life. If she had no dagger, what would she do if she were in trouble? This was his entire fault; if he had remembered to meet her she wouldn't have been alone. He felt so guilty. He sat down on the green grass, his head in his hands. Suddenly something caught his eye. There was a bit of cloth hanging on a tree, about 20 metres away. He ran over to it and ripped it off the branch it was attached to. The material was grey, with a touch of green and brown. This clothing was from the edge of the ragged skirt Jasmine always wore. Leif smiled, " she has left me clues. Jasmine has not run away, she has been taken away." Leif was enraged "whoever took Jasmine will be sorry. I must find her before it's too late." He began to run forward but quickly halted. He would have to plan this first. If he ran off without a soul knowing, Del would be defenceless. He must tell some people, but only some. Leif ran to the palace, he went straight to Doom, he must tell him what had happened to his daughter. When Doom heard the news, he suspected what Leif was planning. He assured him "Leif, Jasmine is strong, the people of Del need you more than she does. It is your duty to stay here." Leif was outraged "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF MY DUTY!" he yelled "YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD HAS BEEN TAKEN SOMEWHERE NOBODY KNOWS, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS MY DUTY!" Doom was taken aback; he had never seen Leif like this. " What is more important to you Leif?" he said calmly "your whole kingdom and all the people who adore you, or one wild girl who doesn't care about Del or anyone in it." Leif stared at him in disbelief "how can you say such things? Jasmine has risked her life endless times to save the people of Del, she even left all she loved to go to the rotten Shadowlands." Doom sighed, "She only went to the Shadowlands to find her fake sister." Leif could not argue. What Doom said was true. Jasmine did only go to the Shadowlands to free her sister, not other slaves. But he did not care, time was slipping by and Jasmine had to be found. He looked Doom in the eye and said, "I must go." He unclasped the belt around his waist and handing it to Doom he said "send for Marilen at once. Give her the belt, and tell her why I have left and that I am sorry for making her do this." With that he turned, and went to gather his belongings. 


	4. The Unknown Destination

Chapter 4- The unknown destination  
  
Leif dashed to his bedchamber. He needed to leave as soon as possible, but it was foolish to depart without supplies. He found a light bag and began running round, finding things he would need. He packed rope, a water bottle plus a flint and some oil - for making a fire. He hurriedly grabbed his sword and raced to the palace kitchens, where he grabbed two loaves of bread and some dried fruit. He was looking around, trying to think what else to take, when his mother Sharn walked in. "Leif, where are you going?" Sharn questioned. "Mother, there is not much time to explain, but Jasmine has been captured and taken away. I do not know where she is, all I know is that I must find her." Sharn smiled "I realise why you feel it is so important for you to leave. I know what Jasmine means to you." Leif's face began to burn. He turned away and quickly said, "I must leave now. Goodbye mother." With that he ran out the door and hurried towards the gardens. Sharn smiled as she watched her son leave. "Come back to me Leif, with Jasmine by your side."  
  
Leif called to Kree and Filli as he strode through the gardens. He would need their help if he were ever to find Jasmine. Kree landed on Leif's arm where Filli crawled under the collar of his jacket. By following the way that Jasmine's clue lead, Leif realised that they must have gone south. He had never been south of Del before and didn't know what danger lay there. But he didn't care how dangerous it was, he had to rescue Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine listened to the figures talking. She had tried to hear where they were headed, but nothing had been mentioned yet. Jasmine had not seen a single piece of land since the garden. Not even a distant mountain peak. She didn't know where she was or where she was going. She stared towards the horizon. Suddenly she saw a shape straight ahead. The figures had spotted it too. "Ah. Perfect," the leader cried, "this rock will be the perfect place to write the next clue." Jasmine was confused. What clue were they talking about? As the rock came nearer, the boat began to slow. When it was alongside the rock, the leader jumped towards it. She stood on it, while another figure passed her a small knife. She began to carve words into the rock, but Jasmine could not see what they were. When the carvings were finished, the leader placed a small container of white powder on the rock, jumped back to the boat and the boat began to move again. Only then did Jasmine realise that no one was paddling the boat. It must be controlled magically, she thought to herself. As the boat glided through the waves the male figure said "are you sure the plan will work?" the leader snapped at him "of course it will. The king will follow wherever we go, as long as we keep the girl." The knife bearer replied "but how are you so sure that he will follow. He may stay with his people." The leader chuckled "I have watched the king for many years. He followed this girl down to the very depths of the world. Don't you worry about a thing, Leif won't let his precious Jasmine be taken away from him." Jasmine's eyes widened with shock. This was all part of a plan to lure Leif away. Jasmine's head was spinning, if Leif came to her rescue, everything could turn out well, but he could also be captured or even killed. If he didn't come, Jasmine would most certainly be destroyed. But she knew what Leif would have been made to choose. Someone would assure him that one person wasn't worth leaving his kingdom for. But the leader's words repeated in her head "I have watched the king for many years. He followed this girl down to the very depths of the world. Don't you worry about a thing, Leif won't let his precious Jasmine be taken away from him." Jasmine was confused. She didn't know whether Leif would come or not. But in her heart she hoped against hope he would. 


	5. The Vision

Chapter 5-the vision  
  
Leif was exhausted. He had been walking all night but had found no more sign of where Jasmine was. Kree had been flying ahead but soon came back. He was tired too. He landed on Leif's shoulder and began to sleep. Leif winced at the bird's vice-like grip. Filli had fallen asleep hours ago, and Leif desperately wanted to rest but knew he couldn't. Not till he found another indication of where Jasmine was. As Leif trudged up the steep mass of rock and rubble that bordered Del, he thought, "Once I get over this hill, I will no longer be in the safety of my kingdom." As he thought the last words, he stood at the pinnacle of the hill and saw the land before him. There were plains, shadowed by the few clouds in the sky. The dark grass reached for miles until it finally ended when it hit the pure white sands, then continued into the sapphire waves of the ocean. Leif gazed at how mysterious and beautiful it looked. He had never seen the southern ocean before. The only time he had been at sea was on the search for the amethyst. He shuddered as he thought of the Glus. They had all so nearly been destroyed in its terrible caves. Leif started to drift away from reality as he thought of all the adventures his companions and him had been through. He closed his eyes and began to sit down when he saw a vision in his mind. There was darkness, screaming and crying, the sound was unbearable. Suddenly the darkness began to split and a blinding white light came shining through. There was a long, deafening screeching that made Leif cry out in agony. With that he tore his eyes open and fell down on the hard ground. He gasped for breath as Kree flew down from the sky. The blackbird had awoken when Leif began to scream. Filli whimpered in Leif's collar, he didn't know what was wrong. One moment he was sleeping peacefully, the next he was nearly deafened from Leif's cries. Leif absent-mindedly put a hand up to calm him. He froze with surprise; this was exactly what Jasmine would have done! He smiled to himself as he slowly stood up. He thought it quite interesting that Jasmine's behaviour was showing through him. Leif ran down the slope, he didn't know why, but somehow he had new strength. But the rocks on the hill were quite loose, causing Leif to lose his footing and fall down, where he tumbled into the soft grass of the plains. Leif paused to catch his breath for a moment before setting off again. Little did he know there was an unexpected surprise waiting for him a bit further away. 


	6. The Mysterious Plan

Ahhhhhhhhh, I forgot about the disclaimer, I don't own anything except for Jeeordina and her group.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6-the mysterious plan  
  
Jasmine was uncomfortable squashed up in the slender boat. They had travelled all night, for now the sun was beginning to rise. The first rays had come shining through the darkness with a pinkish glow. Jasmine watched as the four figures raised the heads to the light. The male and the two lesser ones were beginning to get fidgety and clearly wanted to get out of the boat. The smallest figure began to complain to the leader "my lady, when will we be returning home. I need to stretch my legs and run around freely." The leader snapped, "we are returning home as fast as we can Aidar, be patient." The male sneered, "returning home as fast as we can. Hah! If we stopped carving things into every rock we see we would be home by now." "ZUMBA!" hissed the leader "your whining is beginning to annoy me. If we do not leave messages for the king he may never find us. And we will not be able to fulfil our task set by her majesty." Jasmine could take it no more. She had to know what they were planning for Leif if he came. She stood up and said angrily "what are you going to do to Leif if he arrives?" the leader and the male stood up in irritation while the other two cowered in fear. "How long have you been awake, how much have you heard" the leader asked. Jasmine glared at her "I have heard enough to know that you are plotting something against Leif. Tell me what you plan to do or I will obtain the information by force!" she began to move to where the leader was, her eyes gleaming with hatred. A hatred for the creature that may inflict pain and suffering on the person she cared so much about. The two cowering figures began to shrink even further to the bottom of the boat, but the leader simply lifted her hands to confront Jasmine and yelled, "STOP!" Jasmine's whole body froze. She tried to move her arms but there was no way she could. The leader smiled "I can see you are worried about the king Jasmine, but I always thought you didn't concern yourself with palaces or royalty. I thought you did as you pleased, never following rules that stood in your way." Jasmine managed to talk "you have always thought correctly. I don't care about palaces and rules." The leader stared "then why do you care what befalls the king?" Jasmine replied "I do not see Leif as a king, I see him as my friend. He is my ally against evil, my companion no matter what. He may be a magnificent king, but to me he will always be Leif, not King Leif or his majesty. Just my friend Leif." The leader laughed, "A touching speech Jasmine, I didn't know you cared so much." She let the magic grip on Jasmine fall. Jasmine bowed her head and sat down. The leader then said "we will not tell you our plans for Leif, as you may tell him to leave when he arrives. But this I will tell you." She pointed to the figures that were slowly sitting up again " these are Gumara and Aidar. You may have heard that this is Zumba." She motioned to the male "they are my accomplices as we fulfil our quest set by our queen, Sulaya. My name is Jeeordina, and I was chosen to lead these people to find Leif." Jasmine looked up at them. She had still never seen their faces or bodies as they were covered from their cloaks and hoods. Seeing Jasmine's curiosity Jeeordina continued, " We are not permitted to show the appearance of our people, as it may ruin our plans" with that she magically fixed Jasmine's bonds tight, and softly said "see no more, hear no more!" as soon as the words left her mouth, Jasmine's head had been covered with fabric. She could still breathe, but her eyes could see nothing and her ears were blocked from sound. Jeeordina sat down as the boat glided onwards, towards her home. 


	7. The Message

I don't own Deltora Quest, BUT I do own Jeeordina and her crew and anything else that isn't in the previous book that I cant be bothered mentioning.  
  
Chapter 7-the message  
  
Leif collapsed on the sand. The plains took longer to cross than he had anticipated. He looked around him. The ocean was crashing onto the golden sand, there were a few rocks around and also a few bare trees. Kree settled on a branch and preened his jet-black feathers. Leif got up and began to search for any clue of Jasmine. He trudged up the shore, letting the cool water wash over his boots. He turned his face to the horizon, when something caught his eye. A boat! He ran towards it, Filli chattering in his ear excitedly. The vessel was long and slender, with intricate patterns on its side. Leif could see no paddles around so he suspected it had been washed up on the beach. But it didn't seem like a wreck. He looked inside. There was not much inside. Only a length of rope, a few rocks and a piece of paper rolled up like a scroll. Leif grabbed the paper in curiosity. He unrolled it and gasped in shock as he read the words  
  
Step into this boat king Leif, Or someone you love will come to grief. By magic this boat will leave the sand, I have the power in my hand. If you trust me, only then, Will you see Jasmine ever again.  
  
Leif read the note over and over again, the words passing through his head. He knew he must get into the boat, but he couldn't help feeling afraid. It could very easily be a trap. However, that didn't matter. It was obvious Jasmine was with whoever wrote this message. Therefore, he swallowed and stepped into the slender shape of the boat. Filli whimpered, for he did not trust this boat. Leif barely sat down when the boat began to edge its way towards the waves. The waves were rough close to the shore, but as the boat glided further away it began to get smooth. Leif gazed down into the water; playful little creatures were chasing the boat as it cut through the water. They resembled seahorses, but had long hair and paws with tiny claws on the end. They had small fins instead of arms and their small fat tails helped them keep their balance. Leif laughed as he watched them head butt the boat playfully with their bare little skulls. They tried to keep up with the boat, but their tiny little fins couldn't propel them fast enough, so they stopped and began to swim in circles. Leif smiled as he watched them jump into the air and dive back down, splashing water all over others nearby. Leif thought to himself sadly "if only my people could be that happy and carefree. But while the Shadowlord still lives, there is no way that will be." He thought of the carnival that he left just yesterday; it seemed so much longer than that. Leif looked back, but the creatures were now out of sight. He looked up to the sky to see Kree's black body against the blue sky. He hadn't thought Kree would come, as he was sure it was a long journey to where they were headed. But then again, neither Kree nor Filli would ever go without finding Jasmine. Either would he.  
  
Jasmine's head was spinning, she felt dizzy and suffocated. Although she could breathe Jasmine felt as if she would die. She could not see, smell or hear anything, al her senses were blocked. If anything happened Jasmine would not be able to rely on her senses to get her out of trouble. But they had always been one of Jasmine's best defences. She could hear and smell things before anyone else and her eyesight was sharp as a bird's. But she had a feeling that her captors wouldn't let her be harmed. They needed her, to draw Leif to them. They knew he would be a formidable opponent if he were angry enough. They knew that if Jasmine were injured in any way at all, Leif would be enraged. Jasmine closed her eyes and hoped with all her might that Leif would come, and that no harm would come to him on his way. 


	8. Yetrin

I don't own Deltora Quest, BUT I do own Jeeordina and her crew and anything else that isn't in the previous book that I cant be bothered mentioning.  
  
Chapter 8- Yetrin  
  
Jasmine's eyes begun to grow heavy as the boat glided on through the calm waters. She decided she would rest, but not sleep, for there could be danger ahead. But in minutes she was sound asleep, knowing nothing about the adventure ahead.  
  
Leif's head drooped as he too fought off the urge to sleep. Filli had dozed off hours ago and even Kree was beginning to fall as he became more tired. In an hour Leif watched as Kree settled down in the boat, tucked his head under his wing and fell asleep. Leif's whole body was telling him to shut his eyes and sleep, but he knew it would be dangerous. Who knew what kind peril lay ahead. But Leif's will to stay awake was no match for his need to sleep. In moments he was dreaming in peaceful slumber, unaware of happenings around him.  
  
Jasmine awoke with a start as the boat pulled to an abrupt halt. She longed to see what was happening, but the cloth that bound her head trapped her senses. Suddenly the fabric was lifted off and Jasmine blinked in the glaring light. Jeeordina's covered face was in front of Jasmine's head, blocking her view. Jasmine stared into the leader's eyes; she had never seen them before, as she had never been close enough. They were the shape of an almond; large and defined. They were black with sparkles of silvery light every now and then. Jeeordina then stepped away from Jasmine to reveal land. There was pure white sand for at least 100 miles, until it blended into a jungle of every shade of green. There were palm trees, leafy vines and giant stalks of bamboo. Jasmine gasped in amazement as she saw bright green grass as tall as herself, some bits nearly touching the leaves of the trees. Jeeordina smiled at Jasmine's astounded face, "Welcome, to Yetrin." Jasmine stammered as she took everything in. she gazed to the left and then the right and saw that the land stretched as far as she could see. All this time she had thought it was an island, but it was really a land, equal to the size of Deltora, perhaps larger. Suddenly she felt her arms being pulled sharply behind her and heard Jeeordina order, "Bind her tightly! She must not escape!" Jasmine began to struggle but the hands that held her were like a bear's. There was no way she could fight the vice like grip. She glared at Jeeordina as she felt strong vines being wrapped around her wrists. Jasmine swung around as she heard a scraping sound coming from the boat. The smaller figures, Gumara and Aidar, were heaving something from the side of the boat. As it broke the surface of the water, Jasmine watched in curiosity. They threw it onto the sand with a great heave and the water slowly trickled down it smooth edges. Aidar began to fold out the sides that were compacted together. As it began to take shape, Jasmine saw it was a bit taller than her and it was made out of thick pieces of bamboo. Aidar fastened the last side to another with a vine and then Jasmine gasped as she saw it for what it was. A cage. Even before Jeeordina spoke, Jasmine knew the cage was for her. Zumba threw her inside and slammed the door shut. Jasmine shook the bars as he fastened the door with thick vines. She watched as Aidar and Gumara secured long poles on the bottom of the cage, then held the poles in their arms and lifted Jasmine's prison off the ground. Jasmine sadly watched as the creatures carried her towards the jungle, as their leader shouted "TO THE CENTER!" and Zumba placed a small object close to the boat and ran after them.  
  
Hey guys, ummmm, in the next chapter, my computer was stuffing up, so a riddle is missing. This is the riddle. You are doing well, but you must persist. Jasmine is waiting to be set free. Do not delay, my patience is wearing thin. If you are not here soon, jasmine's life will end. Hurry you must, but be wary as well. For in the waters ahead there is.. 


	9. The Message in the rock

I don't own Deltora Quest, BUT I do own Jeeordina and her crew and anything else that isn't in the previous book that I cant be bothered mentioning.  
  
Chapter 9-The message in the rock Leif awoke as a piercing screech filled the air. He looked up to see Kree, flying a little ahead of the boat. The sun's light glared into Leif's sleepy eyes. He leaned over the edge of the boat and ran his fingers through the cool water. He glanced at the horizon, at saw a shape, jagged and black against the bright blue sky. Leif was curious, he wanted the boat to move faster but it still travelled at the same speed. The shape slowly got closer and Leif realised it was merely a rock. But as they got closer, Leif observed that the boat was beginning to slow. So, this isn't just another rock, Leif thought. With that the boat halted right beside the rock and began to sway violently. All Leif's instincts told him to jump to the rock, but what if the boat left and he was stranded. By now the boat was nearly tipping so Leif took a breath and jumped to the flat part of the rock. He glanced back at the boat, but it was completely still. Leif looked at the surface of the rock, it was smooth as marble and black as the night. But as he stood up he saw that there were engravings near the top. Leif tried to read the words but they were too hard to see. He leaned over to the boat, but there was nothing there that could help him. He turned back to the writing when he felt something hit his foot. He bent down to pick up the small container that Jeeordina had left. It was carved from a piece of bamboo, then been polished and given a lid. Leif eased the lid open, expecting it to be filled with poisonous acid or something else that was extremely dangerous. But he sighed with relief when he saw it was filled with white powder. Leif poured some into his hand; it looked like finely powdered chalk. Leif gazed at the engravings; Jasmine's captors obviously want me to follow them. They are not making it difficult to follow them. Then Leif realised, that for a second time, he was being lured into a trap. The Shadowlord had used Jasmine to bring Leif to him before. Now it seems, someone else was doing the same. Leif was sure that this did not have anything to do with the Shadowlord, he was sure someone else was behind it.  
  
He sighed and grabbed some powder. He tried to think what to do with it, when an idea struck him. He smeared the chalk onto the engravings and blew away the excess. The words stood out easily and Leif gasped when he read the words  
  
You are doing well, but you must persist. Jasmine is waiting to be set free. Do not delay, my patience is wearing thin. If you are not here soon, jasmine's life will end. Hurry you must, but be wary as well. For in the waters ahead there is..  
  
Leif's mind was racing. Half of him was worried about Jasmine and what would happen if he didn't get to her in time, the other part of him was burning with curiosity. What was that last word? Leif decided that he would just keep going, the risk was too great to stay and figure out this puzzle. He stood up to leave when something caught his eye. There were tiny marks under certain letters. Then Leif cried out as he saw how simple it was. He began to write on the rock with some powder. The first letter underlined was d, then a, followed by n. Leif wrote out the remaining letters and smiled as he saw the last word. Danger. Leif already knew that this quest would be dangerous, but it was a risk he had to take. He stood up and stepped into the boat, still holding the small jar in his hand. But as he leaned into the boat he saw the rest of the puzzle. Four tiny letters were printed on the lid if the container, "o n t s." Leif swallowed as he remembered a picture he had once seen in a book. It has been a huge sea serpent with gleaming red eyes and teeth like knives. It had sickle-like claws and a huge finned tail. It was called a "dangeront." Leif had read that they lived in the oceans south of Deltora and they were one of most feared creatures in the sea. Jasmine's captors were not only warning him of danger in general, but of one of the most dangerous creatures in this region. Leif hesitated for a moment but gritted his teeth and hopped into the boat. If he had to fight dangeronts, then he would fight them. He had to rescue Jasmine, or die trying. 


	10. The centre

I don't own Deltora Quest, BUT I do own Jeeordina and her crew and anything else that isn't in the previous book that I cant be bothered mentioning.  
  
Chapter 10- the Centre  
  
Jasmine watched Gumara and Aidar as they carried her through the jungle. She had seen many interesting things on the way, like bamboo stalks as tall as the trees in the forests of silence, pitch black rocks with orange marbled through them and small furred creatures with three large eyes. Before they had reached the jungle, they had travelled through very long grass. Even with the cage being held up by Gumara and Aidar, the grass still touched the top of the bars. They had come to a clearing where four paths snaked off in different directions. Jeeordina had left another clue by a large rock and had told Jasmine "only one path leads to the centre. The rest lead to danger." The path they had taken was rocky and along the edge grew small, blue flowers. Jasmine just hoped that the clue would lead Leif down the right path. Jasmine asked Jeeordina "where are you taking me? What did you write on the clue?" Jeeordina stated "we are taking you to the Centre. There you will meet Queen Sulaya and be told your fate." Jasmine gulped as she thought of her fate. What would happen if Leif never came? She shook her head, she was sure Leif would come. She knew she would come, if he were in her position. But Jasmine didn't have the duty of being the king. She was certain that Doom, her father, would try to stop Leif from coming. But Jasmine hoped with all her might that Leif wouldn't let his duty stop him. Suddenly light spilled onto the path. They had come out of the jungle and were walking through long grass again. Aidar sighed in relief "we are nearly at the Centre." Above the blades of grass Jasmine could see a large clearing and what looked like roofs of grass. Zumba began to walk ahead and slowly came to a stop. He parted the grass and said, "we are here!" as they walked out of the grass, Jasmine gasped as she took in every detail. On one side were many little huts, made with bamboo and rooved with grass. They were circular and only one door at the front. There were small stools in front of each one and Jasmine could see glittering eyes gazing out at her. To the right was a large ring of stones where a fire had been and tall bamboo poles, placed in a straight line. Jasmine looked to the front and gazed in awe at the building ahead. It was made like all the others, but was tall and thin. Woven curtains hung over large windows while a ring of torches blazed around the bottom of the hut. A large woven blanket had been tied just above the door and been pulled out to provide shade outside. Jasmine guessed that this was where the queen lived. And Jasmine it seemed was about to meet her.  
  
Leif began to feel drowsy as the sun began to set. His journey had been very tedious so far. He almost wished something terrible would happen just to make it more interesting. But just as he hoped for excitement, danger came. The water around the boat began to churn and Kree screeched as long grey shapes began to emerge out of the water. Grinning mouths lined with teeth like knives, gleaming red eyes and sickle-like claws. Leif gasped in horror as four finned tails thrashed the water, one dangeront was bad enough, but four could be fatal. 


	11. The Dangeronts

I don't own Deltora Quest, BUT I do own Jeeordina and her crew as well as the dangeronts, and anything else that isn't in the previous book that I cant be bothered mentioning. Again I am soooooo sorry about the riddle in chapter 9 not working. If u haven't seen it yet, then go to my reviews where you will find what the riddle was supposed to say.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11- the dangeronts  
  
Leif looked up into the faces of the dangeronts. Their flashing eyes stared back at him, thinking of the meal they would soon have. The boat had stopped dead, as if it knew its danger. The sky was dark now but every now and then a brilliant flash of lightning would illuminate the clouds. Rain began to fall as Leif swallowed, waiting for the dangeronts to strike. The rain trickled down their large heads, but they did not move. Suddenly, as a massive clap of thunder roared and lightning flashed, the dangeronts lifted their scythe-like arms above their heads and let out a piercing screech. Leif covered his ears in agony as the sound echoed in his head. Then with lightning speed, three of the dangeronts leaped out of the water and dove towards Leif. Leif yelled as the boat swerved to dodge the knife-like teeth, as the dangeronts plunged back into the dark water. The boat sped onwards, but Leif cried out in dismay as he saw the other monster dive under the water to give chase. Kree screeched as the two grey shapes streaked in front of the boat. I am about to die, and I am dragging down Kree and Filli with me, Leif thought to himself sadly. He was suddenly flung to the front of the boat as it stopped abruptly. Two giant sickles sliced through the air, trying to sever the tough timber of the boat. Leif gasped as the front of the boat splintered into tiny pieces. Leif looked up into the flashing eyes of the dangeront. I am finished, he thought as the monster slowly lifted its arms. Then from the back of Leif's mind came a part of the message on the rock. If you are not here soon, Jasmine's life will end. He could not let Jasmine be killed! Suddenly Leif was filled with new energy, an energy fuelled on hatred, and fear. Hatred for Jasmine's captors and fear for her life. He grabbed his sword and held it ready. The dangeront let out a terrible screech and dived towards Leif. He shut his eyes as the grinning mouth gaped wide ready to kill. But nothing was happening. Leif opened his eyes to see the monster's face twisted with pain. He felt cold blood trickle down his arms to settle in a silvery pool at the bottom of the boat. Then the dangeront's long body began to crumple and melt. It's body quickly oozed into the ocean and turned to water. Leif sighed and sat down. He closed his eyes, completely forgetting about the danger still lurking around him. 


End file.
